Innocence
by Soot
Summary: Arthur has grown into a stunning young man, but he is starting to receive, unbeknownst to him, the wrong sort of attention. Arthur/Francis.


Title: Innocence

Summary: Arthur has grown into a stunning young man, but he is starting to receive, unbeknownst to him, the wrong sort of attention. Arthur/Francis.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash, don't like don't read.

Arthur moved with the music, feeling it course though his veins and setting his nerves and senses alight. He lost himself in the beat and his hips swayed hypnotically, causing both men and women to look at him with longing and fascination. Arthur was naive of the attention he was receiving as he let himself enjoy the event.

Still a young nation, Arthur was meticulous about standing and appearance, a trait he would always carry with him. However this particular evening, his youth got the better of him. His messy, golden hair bounced as he spun himself around elegantly, causing the young women lining the side of the ball room to swoon, each wishing that he would approach her with the invitation to dance.

His cheeks tinted pink with his laughter. He was lost in his own world. All around him fairies danced in the air above him, watching him and calling out to him to do another twirl, their presence and compliments delighting Arthur. No body else existed in that room except himself and his friends. Everything else faded away into obscurity and non relevance.

The song ended and Arthur stopped dancing, much to the disappointment of both his friends and the guests of the ball who had found themselves captivated by his youth, beauty and elegant movements. Brushing a hand through his silk hair, pushing any stray strands that had fallen into his stunning emerald eyes back, Arthur removed himself from the ball room floor. He glided past men and women who stood waiting for the next song to start as though he was a breeze. Heads turned to follow his progress. He was still oblivious.

If he had caught some of the looks, the ones that ill masked their less than innocent intentions towards him, Arthur would have spent the rest of the event with a feeling of dread weighing heavily upon him. He would not have left, nor would he have confronted them. He refused to show weakness in the face of adversity, no matter where the adversity originated from.

Fortunately though, he never noticed the lust filled gazes and stares that followed his every movement.

However, one did notice and silently vowed not to let anyone of them lay a hand on him, no matter how much or how eloquently they expressed their good intentions towards him. He watched Arthur in light conversation with an ageing couple, making them laugh. He could tell that by making people laugh, Arthur silently felt rewarded.

After several minutes, the conversation broke off and Arthur moved out onto the balcony, wishing for the cool night air to refresh him. Again, the gazes followed him. The one who had vowed to protect him followed him out, making sure to give off the air that he was to be the only one to follow the young nation.

A cool breeze met his skin as he stepped out into the night. The breeze was welcomed gratefully. Arthur was stood looking out into the night, his back turned and the man's presence not yet known to him. The new arrival felt a delicate smile tug at his lips.

"Arthur."

Arthur turned around with the sound of his name. Emerald eyes met deep blue.

"Francis."

Francis smiled. There was no malice or insult in Arthur's voice like there had been many times previously. His name sounded so familiar, safe and friendly as it passed Arthur's lips. It was a luxury he did not often receive.

Looking at the young man before him, he realized how much he had grown since he had last seen him. He was at least seven inches taller and was now well into his teen years, being around 18 or 19 years old. His skin glowed though a meal or two wouldn't hurt him. Francis thought he looked a little on the thin side. The energy he showed when he was dancing though proved he wasn't starving himself of meals. Francis put it down to a young man's metabolism.

Arthur watched the Frenchman closely. How could Francis be stood in front of him when he wasn't invited to the ball? Arthur had seen the invitation list himself and he would have remembered if he had seen Francis's name on it. He studied the Frenchman closely, scrutinizing his dress. He was dressed as though he was to attend a ball. It all confused Arthur greatly.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked, his curiosity coming across in the tone of his voice. His emerald eyes did not show any ill contempt towards Francis either. He couldn't bring himself to show any hatred towards him. There simply was none to be shown. Everything that had come before was faked to keep him at a distance. Arthur didn't want anyone close to him. To do this, he settled for deceiving them and over the years, he had gotten very good at it.

"I'm here to see you, L'Angleterre." Francis walked to his side and leaned on the stone edge of the balcony. Arthur stood staring at where Francis had been stood for a couple of seconds before turning to him.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because I wanted to." Francis with held the information that there were certain members of society back in the ball room that should be strung up for the indecent thoughts they were having towards his northern friend. Francis had often questioned what made him better than the rest of them; after all, he had the same thoughts, dreams and lusts as them. He had finally settled on what made him better was that he wouldn't force Arthur into doing anything he didn't want. With Francis, Arthur had a choice. With the others, he didn't.

Francis would never tell him about the others though. Arthur may act tough, but he was still young and impressionable.

"You must teach me how to dance like that." Francis commented.

Arthur blushed deeply. "Y...you watched me?" Arthur had suddenly become very insecure. He couldn't remember how he had danced. He had been taken away by his imagination.

"Why be embarrassed, L'Angleterre?" Francis asked. "You enjoyed yourself, and I enjoyed watching you. All eyes were on you." This only made Arthur blush even more if it was possible.

"I can't go back in there now!" He cried exasperated. Francis mentally slapped himself. Arthur was easy to embarrass and that was exactly what he had done.

"No, no Arthur. They watched you because you were good." He quickly clarified. Arthur looked at him.

"Really?"

"Oui, L'Angleterre, really." Francis chuckled to himself lightly. "Arthur, you really must have more confidence in yourself."

"Shut up frog." Arthur retorted, but there was no venom behind his words. "You never did give me a good answer for why you are here."

"I told you, I came to see you." Francis replied.

"Half truth." Arthur replied, causing Francis to look at him fully. "You never come to visit me simply because you want to and then don't insult me."

"Don't push it Arthur." Francis replied, pushing back his impure thoughts, reminding himself not to become as bad as those in the ball room.

"I'm pushing it because I want the truth, frog!" Arthur bit back.

"Arthur ..."

"What?"

Francis grabbed him by the shoulders and pulling him towards him, attacked Arthur's mouth with his own. It was short, but it conveyed the message. Breaking it, Francis breathed, "I told you not to push it." Arthur looked stunned. Francis then expected one of two things to happen. The first thing would have been to have Arthur turn on his heels and flee. The second would be to have a verbal onslaught from the Englishman. He received neither.

Instead Arthur tried to clumsily kiss him again, his inexperience showing. Francis gently pushed him back, receiving a hurt expression from Arthur.

"I love you, L'Angleterre," Francis breathed as he cupped the side of Arthur's face, "but I can't take your innocence."

"Wha...?" Francis pressed a finger to Arthur's lips to silence his protests.

"No arguing, my sweet mon cheri." Francis smiled reassuringly at him. "You are young. You will understand in years to come for my decision now."

Arthur felt frustration pull and rip at him. He didn't understand, and what was this about being young? He was older than everyone in that ball room by far. "But I love you." He argued. "I know I do. Don't treat me like some damn fool, you git!" Arthur, for the first time, was expressing affectionate emotions of this nature to another. He felt that he had been rejected. He felt like a fool. He shrugged Francis hand off and looked at the floor.

Francis felt is heart break at the sight of a dejected Arthur. He truly didn't understand that he wanted Arthur to be sure that he was the one for him. Francis pulled Arthur into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, but what right do I have to rush you into something like this? This is you're innocence we're talking about. It's not to be given away lightly." Arthur had no idea when Francis had started to act dignified and to take the moral high ground, but with the brief explanation he began to understand.

"Will you wait?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"I will wait, if that's what you want." Francis replied.

"I want that, very much." Arthur felt a smile creep back onto his face. "Seal it. Kiss me."

Francis kissed Arthur passionately, yet tenderly, sealing his promise to wait. Arthur felt his heart leap for joy as Francis led him back inside to the festivity. For the remainder of the evening, neither could stop smiling.

End.

A/N: When did Francis start to act morally? O_o I'm as confused as Arthur. Well actually I'm of the belief that Francis has always had a bit of a soft spot for him and would never intentionally hurt him. The insults are to cover that soft spot so Arthur doesn't know. Awww. Sorry – went all marshmallow-ie there. ^o^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
